Trunks and Pan Review
by DauntlesJay
Summary: This is a new Fanfiction idea that I was inspired to do be reading some Pokémon review Fanfictions. It will be rated T but when I review a M rated Fanfiction I will let all of you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Preview/Announcement Chapter**

"Hey I'm Pan" Pan says to the camera "And I'm Trunks." Trunks says "Are we are going to be reviewing Fanfictions." They say in unison. They smile and we cut to the announcer telling about her new Fanfiction.

**Okay I know a lot of other people do this on this website. Review Fanfiction and stuff like that but I feel that Dragon Ball Z and other things that like that are not getting the credit they deserve for the amazing Fanfiction that come from these fandoms. That is why I'm doing this. I will post the first chapter in about one to two days. If you want to read it. It would be best if you like this fanfic now and read it when I post. If you don't like it after that then go ahead and do whatever. Also I well be taking requests and I will review M rated fanfics. If you have any questions please Privet Message. If you would like to request a review on a Fanfiction then just comment with one and I will check it out. Thank you for reading this. Bless your face. Peace off.**


	2. A Much Needed Break Part 1

**Trunks and Pan Review "A Much Needed Break"**

**Chapter 1-2**

**The text that is in bold will be lines from the story.**

**This review will be set up like a script because I fell that it is a better way to see who is talking and see when I put a part from the story in.**

Trunks: Hey everyone I'm Trunks.

Pan: And I'm Pan. Today we will be reviewing a story called "A Much Needed Break" This story is written by TheLadyRikku. Let's read the description to see what this story is about.

**Pan takes a break from college to train with Vegeta. Trunks is happy to have his best friend back, but he soon finds that the little girl he once knew is gone and a beautiful young woman is taking her place. Will Trunks get more than he bargained for this summer? My first fan fiction. Rated T for the most part, Chapter 13 is rated M! -Currently on hiatus from this fic-**

Trunks: Sounds good enough. Let's read it and find out if the story lives up to the description.

(Trunks and Pan read the first 2 chapters)

Pan: Those where some good chapters. Let's start with the first chapter titled "At First Sight"

Trunks: I thought it was good. The one line though.

**Trunks turned around to see perhaps the most beautiful girl he'd laid eyes on.**

Trunks: I thought that line really showed how Trunks felt about Pan and it was prefect. Pan what was your thought on this chapter?

Pan: I thought this chapter was amazing and it really showed just how much Trunks and Pan need each other in this Fanfiction.(Pan smiles at Trunks)

Trunks: Chapter two is titled simply put "Chapter two." Not all the chapters have a number name but this one does. I thought that the one line really showed just how much Trunks and Pan have changed over the four years that Pan was gone.

**Scary movies didn't bother Pan, Kami knows she's seen her fair share of frightening things, but they always made her jumpy. There was several times where she ended halfway onto Trunks' lap. He relentlessly teased her for it, which led to heated arguments and play fighting. Bulla just laughed at their antics, knowing their relationship hadn't changed a bit…or had it? She could see that Pan was completely flustered with Trunks as usual, and he in turn his usual smirk on his face, but there was something different that Bulla couldn't quite put her finger on.**

Pan: I liked that line but I thought the last few lines really helped the story.

**He leaned over to give her a hug, but after a moment she rested her forehead on his collarbone.**

**"Thank you, Trunks" she whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you."**

**Trunks smiles and rested his chin on Pan's head. He knew Pan constantly had trouble adjusting to a "normal" life, he had too.**

**"Everything will be ok, Panna." He gave he her a kiss on the forehead and went to bed.**

**Pan was blushing at what had just happened. It wasn't as if they hadn't hugged before or given each other kisses on the cheek and forehead. Now she suddenly found herself wondering how much better his lips would feel on hers.**

**Her eyes snapped open the instant she thought it. She shook her head, confused as to why she would think that.**

**'Yeah right, as if that would happen…besides, you're his best friends, he only thinks of you as a sister.' She laughed at herself as she walked towards the guest bedroom.**

Pan: That everyone is what I call an important plot point. The last line being the most important plot point of that conversation. Well that's it for this episode. Tune in next time to see part two of this review.

**I don't own any of the bold text. Heck I don't own anything. All bold text belongs to TheLadyRikku I don't own her. The idea for this Fanfiction came from reading "Zorua Reviews", "Keldeo the Critic- Season one and two", and "Kyurem the Critic" All of these shows including this one are parodies of the Nostalgia Critic by Doug Walker on That Guy with Glasses. If you enjoyed this favorite and follow. Thanks.**


	3. A Much Needed Break Part 2

**Trunks and Pan Review "A Much Needed Break"**

**Chapter 3-5**

**This review will be set up like a script because I fell that it is a better way to see who is talking and see when I put a part from the story in.**

Pan: Hey I'm Pan.

Trunks: And I'm Trunks. So today we are going to continue reviewing "A Much Needed Break" by TheLadyRikku. So let's not waste any time. Chapter three is titled "Early Morning" It is somewhat shorter than other chapters.

Pan: So Trunks what do you think about this chapter?

Trunks: I think that even though it was somewhat short it was still good and had some great lines. Like this one.

**Pan woke just as the sun was creeping over the horizon. She had restless night's sleep, confused about her sudden feelings towards a certain lavender-haired man. Sure, she had a crush on him when she was younger, but that was just a kid thing. She looked up to and adored him.**

**Pan frowned 'I wonder if he still thinks of me as just a kid'**

Trunks: I found that those lines really showed just how Pan felt for Trunks and how she thought that she would never be able to have him. The chapter doesn't go on for much longer than those lines and I can't really find anything else to talk about in this chapter. Pan how about you?

Pan: I say we move on there isn't very much other then the lines you pointed out Trunks. Let's go to chapter 4 titled "Day One" this one is another one of those shorter chapters. All I can really point out about this chapter is that it is the first day of training and that is why it is titled "Day One" the chapter is good but is short and is mostly training. Trunks your thoughts?

Trunks: I think what you said was good. Should we move on?

Pan: Yeah. Chapter 5 is titled "Motivation" I like this one very much. It is one of the medium size chapters. Now for those of you who want to read this Fanfiction for yourself I would recommend not reading the review of this chapter because it will contain spoilers. So now that I have gotten that out of the way Trunks what were your thoughts on this chapter?

Trunks: I really liked how the title of this chapter had something to do with what happen in it. I really thought the idea of Pan going Super Saiyan was a good idea. Now I know that this idea is done a lot but I think that the author pulled it off well.

Pan: I thought so too. My thought on this was that I personally think that the Pan going Super Saiyan thing should have been a development over a few chapters not just one. I think it should have been a somewhat slow development and she could have gone Super Saiyan later in the Fanfiction. I think that there were plenty of other chapters where it could have happen too. That is just my thought on that.

Trunks: You have a good point there Pan. Most Super Saiyans develop over time and they go Super Saiyan when they really need it. I do however think it was a good chapter.

(Trunks smiled a little.)

Trunks: Well that's it for this review. Tune in next time to see us review do part three of this review. See ya all next time.

**I don't own any of the bold text. Heck I don't own anything. All bold text belongs to TheLadyRikku I don't own her. The idea for this Fanfiction came from reading "Zorua Reviews", "Keldeo the Critic- Season one and two", and "Kyurem the Critic" All of these shows including this one are parodies of the Nostalgia Critic by Doug Walker on That Guy with Glasses. If you enjoyed this favorite and follow. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I have some bad news for ya all. I can't keep writing this fanfiction. I really wanted to continue but I just don't have the time to do so. Again guys I'm really sorry and I hope all the authors who I PMed and said I would review will be okay with this. Thanks to you all for reading this fanfiction. If you want to read more from me please go take a look at my profile maybe. But anyway guys, Thanks for letting me try to review the fanfictions. Love you all.


End file.
